


Needing a Man in Order to Run an Organisation You've Run (Successfully) Since You Were 12 Years Old...

by BloodLegions



Series: The Survival Guide To Running A Supernatural Organisation. And The Tribulations Associated With It. [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodLegions/pseuds/BloodLegions
Summary: "Due to an overwhelming vote upon the board after it was brought up in the last board meeting. We have decided that in order to successfully run Hellsing we the board of protestant knights feel that you need to be married and do your duty to carry on the Hellsing line. After discussing what would happen after your passing with regards to the vampires and keeping them in line we feel that just the board members alone will not be sufficient enough and thus would need a blood heir. We graciously grant you 12 months in order to accomplish this. Upon failing this mandate and order you will be married to Sir Reginald Jeffreys in due haste. You must present your progress to the board each month so we know you are in fact taking heed of this order."As if dealing with the aftermath of the London attack and rebuilding of your ancestral home couldn't be made any worse. Now Integra finds herself having to navigate a concept even trickier than Nazi vampires. Dating.
Relationships: Alucard & Integra Hellsing, Alucard/Walter Dornez, Integra Hellsing & Seras Victoria, Integra Hellsing/Seras Victoria, Walter Dornez & Integra Hellsing
Series: The Survival Guide To Running A Supernatural Organisation. And The Tribulations Associated With It. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928392
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Misogynistic pigs.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part one of a clusterfuck of a series my brain has conjured. After reading so many different Hellsing fics, binging the series all of them. Reading of the manga. This series is the cultivation.  
>  I'm working on a hp crossover that is about 3-4 works into this. This the first one is set just after the london attacks. And explains (should) a lot about the hellsing side of things which is the main setting and the rebuilding of Hellsing with new table members. 
> 
> The series as a whole has a lot of my fave troupes from hellsing fandom and others like a magic baby from spending way too many years stuck on SwanQueen. A vampire Integra. Dhampir race. Protective parenting from Alucard and Walter past. And present Seras and Integra trying. Pip the guru of dating advice and wondering how long it will take for the two idiots he finds himself now stuck with To realise they might have something. (Being tied as a familiar is soul draining). Eternal mates. Drarry and the wizarding community and all the baggage that that entails. Dhampiric Angel's as the world needs balance. Demonic vampires (see point above) a vampire stuck in limbo bordering on two worlds stuck reluctantly stuck between the both. Think of the song vengeful one by disturbed. And picture Integra as the hand of god. Dark messiah as Heinkel. And the vengeful one as Seras. Integra with a bike licence and a sick ass sports bike. Maybe try n work my latest idea of Integra as a mistress at an elite bdsm club in london. That no-one knows she works at. Or may just be a one off thing. Dancing to a couple of shiv-r songs (moth collector and eye of the needle)
> 
> If I've not bored you all to tears and you're still with me. Hope you all enjoy.

"Due to an overwhelming vote upon the board after it was brought up in the last board meeting. We have decided that in order to successfully run Hellsing we the board of protestant knights feel that you need to be married and do your duty to carry on the Hellsing line. After discussing what would happen after your passing with regards to the vampires and keeping them in line we feel that just the board members alone will not be sufficient enough and thus would need a blood heir. We graciously grant you 12 months in order to accomplish this. Upon failing this mandate and order you will be married to Sir Reginald Jeffreys in due haste. You must present your progress to the board each month so we know you are in fact taking heed of this order."

In separate correspondence which she received from Sir Hughes that now lays crumpled and torn on the mess of paperwork that is currently consuming Integra's desk. "Both myself, Islands and Penwood did what we could, Integra. Do as you see fit. The queen has not given authorisation for this you are NOT bound Regardless of the outcome and will always have our unwavering support. All we ask is as least bloodshed as possible. Kind regards, your true allies at the table."

To say Integra's week was off to a bad start would be the understatement of the century. As if rebuilding efforts keeping with in the stupidly retarded budget the new incompetent lack luster useless uninspired children she currently has to answer to. They now go and decide to do THIS to her. The utter magnitude of this outrage. Integra's murder list: Every newly voted upon member How many she would need to kill in order to make the rest of the blundering assholes fall inline. How to turn this into an advantage and get what she wants out of the situation she has found herself in.

The next issue she found herself upon was the fact she was almost 95% sure she did not like men. And her ever growing attraction towards Seras. Alucard's teasing voice still haunts her and seeps into her Nightmares. Dreams. Fantasies. She is still unaware if he was joking or whether the whole reason that he turned Seras was for her. Still to this day she is the only person she has ever let close to her. She lets out an exasperated sigh and collapses onto her desk. Now she needs to figure out one; how to date.

Her only ever attempt at dating had been the year of her prom which resulted in a vampire attack and said date memory being wiped. She has had a few crushes over the years and is ashamed to admit that she occasionally let's her eyes wander. Her most memorable crush being that of a blonde girl she had witnessed outside of the suit shop that Alucard had taken her top to get her a suit for her disaster of a prom.

They had laid eyes for bare moments before a nun who was escorting the group of school children had hit the poor girl upside the head. She had made Alucard follow and report to her if the girl was indeed safe and to make the bitch pay for hurting her. And Alucard being the ever dutiful servant he was gleefully obeyed. She secretly thought he just got pleasure out of being told to punish a nun, but now she wonders if it was perhaps something more, maybe even a desire to please his young master no matter how small the request like a father would do for his child.

Integra had thought about her for a good few years after that until her role within the company had completely over ridden everything. Leaving time for only very basal needs and desires. Things as they stood are just getting way too out of hand. She needs actual friends and a social life. Being 22 years of age with never having kissed anyone let alone formed any sort of relationships of any kind outside her organisation was somewhat unacceptable.

Coupled now with the passing of Walter and Alucard's elongated absence; The two people who knew her the most, knew everything about Her and her darkest secrets, to her wildest dreams and most carnal of desires, were now both gone leaving Integra with only Seras.

Seras is utterly wonderful, don't get Integra wrong, she adores the draculina's company and cheery optimism and light hearted banter. However their relationship for Integra was beginning to blur. Not the way hers had with Walter and Alucard. She always thought of them both as parental or guardian figures. They argued most times like a married couple. And disagree about what would be best for her. To homeschool or boarding, (Both agreed public was out of the question) small things with the training of recruits to larger operational scaled objectives.

They both did their best after her father's passing each in their own small way, helping turn her in to the remarkable woman she was today. Her (well up until today at least), professionalism and leadership of hellsing were going rather well, she had the perceived respect of her peers, proved herself a more than capable leader of her family's organisation.

However they never really were much help with more personal matters and issues of the heart. She came out to Alucard after an unfortunate moment of him bursting (creepily transfiguring through her wall after he heard what he had presumed were cries of pain. And wanted to surprise the culprit who turned out to be a 14 year old Integra alone in her bed, mere moments away from 3 months of pent up frustration dorming with 4 other very attractive girls.) into her room one night she was home from boarding school. It made for a highly awkward moment for both human master and vampire alike.

Integra had explained everything to him including her preferences towards the female form. Her fears of not being able to continue the family's name and thus her ever growing fear of her own mortality. After her very formal and precise explanation of everything Alucard embraced her softly and lovingly on her bed, telling her that he still respects her, perhaps even more so now as her courageousness knows no bounds. And that no woman would ever be good enough for her. And that he reserves any and all rights to test whatever bitch believes themselves good enough to try and steal his master away from him. A small sigh of relief washed over Alucard as he heard and processed all of her news as he was overly delighted he no longer need to give her the whole safe sex talk. Which he had lost a bet to Walter meaning it fell to him who did it rather than himself.

But back to the matter and predicament of her relationship with Seras Victoria. Its getting too personal and too intimate for Integras liking and means of handling. Integra, not to say that she doesn't DO feelings per say, but more as doesn't know what to do WITH them. Her little (no) experience in matters means that her overall self confidence in regards to matters relating to the heart just don't seem feasible or possible. And to say that she is utterly terrible at judging a person's sexual orientation would be the understatement of the century.

She is also at the end of the day Seras' boss. Which is an entirely different level of morality, coupled with the fact that Seras is a vampire and most likely straight. And has a past equally if not more tragic than her own, which just makes her want to wrap her in her arms and never let her go, because no-one should ever have to live through that. And how her humanity is still intact and possibly even greater than Integra's own even as a vampire is so inspirational and awe inspiring.

Her passion for life is undoubtedly what has kept Integra going these past few months. Just the other night Integra had to practically force herself not to lean in and kiss her (pin her to the table, ripping off of her clothes and ravishing her right there in Integra's office. To which Integra most certainly did not use that fantasy for later use that evening). And the feeding of Seras really needs to stop. Before she loses all control self or otherwise.

The way her soft lips feel upon her skin. The gentle caress of her tongue as it laps up the flowing nectar of her blood. The light grazing of her fangs as they scrape her flesh. The many times Integra has had to stifle a moan and inwardly bite her own lip to stop it from escaping. Integra shakes her head to snap herself back to reality before she spends yet another night trying to rub away her frustrations.

She looks at the time on her watch. 1am. Her thoughts once again drift off to her draculina. What she's doing right now. How she was coping. How her own training was going. Was she... Integra stops herself yet again this time reaching for her whisky.

She groans inwardly as it was yet another thing she was resorting to on a nightly basis. Right after the London attack it was just a glass or two every other night. Now three months in, she's nightly drinking; nearing a bottle every time and barely feeling the alcohol's affects anymore, which does not help the overwhelming desire to try to numb the, well everything. She takes a rather large swig from the bottle forgoing a glass because at this point the only two people, unless you count the random appearances of Pip every so often. But that only normally occurs when Seras is near.

The mansion itself is rather eerie and desolate. An almost haunting aura flows through its crumbling walls. With no soldiers up and down the halls. The hive of activity that Alucard and Walter's presence caused. A lone tear strays from Integras eye. God she misses them all so much. It's also not lost on Integra that she is almost certain without the presence of Seras whether she herself would still be alive.

She gave Seras the option once she flew her home to leave. To be free, and live the rest of her life as she pleases. But the young draculina just chuckled at her and placed a soft kiss upon her cheek before kneeling in front of a bloodied Integra and vowed in her life to forever stay by the knight's side. Integra looked down upon Seras kneeling before swearing her fealty. Blood and tears staining her cheeks at the sight. Integra still every month gives her the option to leave as the trust in both herself and the organisation have all but dried up from the table.

Every tiny bit of progress made in restoration is met with a seemingly bigger one. The only livable floors are the sublevels. And Integras bedroom on the very top floor. Which is all but inaccessible. Seras was kind enough to move everything into the sublevels whilst work was being carried out. Her room right next to Seras' own. With her office just across the hallway. The soldiers barracks and outdoor range mean that the soldiers can still train and work even if they've nothing to do.

The numbers slowly increasing back to that from before the first mansion attack. After the London attack and the fact that the table have basically just ignored her in regards to soldiers and funding decided to take a slightly different approach to hiring. The ranks consisting of many more supernatural creatures after all why pointlessly through human lives to slaughter when you can employ creatures who are better and can survive and sustain themselves more. Who want to protect their country and serve. Give purpose to their lives which they have not been granted before or at least after their turning.

Plus it's nice for Seras to be surrounded by her own kind. For her to learn since Alucard is no longer around to teach her anything and everything. To see the joy etched onto her face as she learns to do new things with her vampiric powers. Her ever growing control over them and her shadows. Her growing power as each day brings new lessons on strategy and dealing with vampires and werewolves. And Seras in turn leading and training fresh fledglings and pups. The work Seras places back into that community with the children there on her off days. Integra does not think she has seen the girl truly so alive as when she is teaching the small children or teenagers.

It breaks Integras heart thinking of the horrors these small children must have gone through to be turned so early on in their lives. Integra herself is also learning a lot from the small community that lived beneath London. Like that there is a race of creature called the dhampir. Half human half vampire. Born from human women who either die during childbirth or if the mother is lucky enough to survive then they give their child up as the child was normally conceived via rape some other unsavoury means.

Like in sick experimentations or the like which once Hellsing was renowned for performing and doing. As well as other experiments not just on Alucard but a whole host of poor innocent creatures. She had found a lot of material relating to some of the work her father had committed. Seems the Nazis weren't the only ones looking to create synthetic vampires or vampiric armies. But instead of vampires they seemed to be concentrated on the dhampir. It all seemed to not have come to much of anything and were abruptly stopped after her birth.

From a purely business side Integra could see the appeal of such a force. Their alluring beauty, dark vision. The more normality of their appearance in an everyday setting. Natural dexterity and durability. Depending of their parent's nature an increase in intelligence and occult magic, high charisma and charm or increased supernatural strength and more vampiric qualities and traits. However seeing the cages they were forced into, the state of the labs, bloodstains across the rooms. The walls seemed to ooze the creature's pain and agony, eliciting a sense of evil that would take years to purge. It was against everything Integra believed as a child and still carries through even to this day. Fortified from what she witnessed at the hands of the psychotic major and his inane plans of war and superiority.

She wondered when she first came upon this whether the family had subjected Walter to such treatments to better improve him. Integra spent hours going through the records of experiments and case files. Numbers. She did finally come across Walter's and the lis of all of his bio enhancers they subjected the poor boy to in his youth. All of the subject members were either of a poor working class backgrounds or orphans. The thought of inflicting any child through that kind of torture and torment was beyond her truly. No wonder Walter turned on them. S

he wonders if Walter and Alucard ever sort solace in each other over shared pain. Walter was the only one to survive the war. Hellsing had been conscripted by the government to create a super soldier if possible to help win the war after they came across intelligence linking to their vampire program. Once integra and Seras had opened up the sublevels. Integra vowed to never let Hellsing become that again. Over her dead body. 

No that Hellsing legacy died with her Father. And another reason she was more than happy to let it die out completely with herself bring the final ever Hellsing heir. She has years of atoning for the sins of past family members. No wonder hellsing was so hated throughout even after the work she had tried to do to just attack those threatening innocent humans. It mattered not. Not after that revelation. Integra had even found some tapes she mistakenly played showing the rape of vampires in the labs. Some things are best left in the control of others and require an outside body to be overseen and maintained.

The way Integra sees this is she has exactly one year to plan the violent and horrific deaths of as many misogynistic pigs she needs to in order for her to get her point across to them. Whilst gaining a sort of life outside of Hellsing. Try dating, and maybe get lucky enough to meet a woman who's not intimidated by her wealth and power she exudes. Discover things about herself she didn't have time for. And possibly get over Seras Victoria, who Integra may just admit to herself (in her dreams only) may just be ever so slightly head over heels in love with.

It's going to be a nightmare of year she feels. But that, that is a tomorrow problem. Right now all Integra wishes to do is devour a bottle or two of whiskey and pass out upon her bed only falling to sleep when she hears her Draculina creep in from the nights activities knowing she is safe and sound. 


	2. Early Morning Construction Work @3.15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being rudely awakened at 3.15 by building work going on two floors above your head after finishing 3 bottles of high percentage whiskey does not make for a good start to the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies to everyone who's read it hope you're all still with me and enjoying the ride. The next chapter will be more from Seras' view point. Onto the next one enjoy. Also it's not beta read just by myself so if ya see it get edited it's me doing a proof read and finding issues xD

Integra clutches her head as the insipid drilling commences a couple of floor above her. Most certainly not due to the 3 bottles of whiskey which she had consumed the night before. She briefly looks around the room. She can tell that two empty and discarded whiskey bottles lay amongst those already scattered around the place. 

She can just about make out the glimmering of broken glass that accentuates the carpet with flakes of red droplets shimmering across the broken slivers and fragments. The sheets apear this time to be lacking cigar burns so she is make some progress at least in some areas. Others perhaps not as she briefly glances down upon her present state. 

Her blouse is unbuttoned, dress trousers remaining on, her fly is however open and a very uncomfortable wetness pools between her thighs. A faint trace of sex ever so slightly still permeates the air coupled with a helping of heavy cigar smoke and a slight twinge of a metallic resonance most likely her blood, having most likely only recently dried. A dull ache spreads itself over her right foot. She doesn't need to look down to tell theres most likely glass fragments embedded within. At least this time its coverable.

Only last week she was rudely awoken and spent 2 hours trying to remove all of the slivers of glass from her naked body due to having rolled out of bed and impaled herself on one of the nights bottles. So it wasnt the first time Integra has woken up with random glass fragments embedded within her skin. And woth the rate she is going highly doubts it will be the last. She takes in the reflection of herself in the mirror. 

She can barely recognise herself much anymore the last few months heavily taking its toll upon her coupled with the sheer amount of neglecting she's been doing to herself. Her body having become at least a shade paler if not two. Her body looks gaunt and the dark circles under her eyes nearly resembling that of one of those Mexican day of the dead skulls. Her muscle mass which she did have appears to be receding bones becoming visible in places they really shouldn't be. Her hair is disheveled and matted, knots forming at random increments throughout it. Integra also doesn't remember how she even got into bed. Let alone the time when she fell asleep. She believes that she herself got her in, it lacks the Seras feel.

Integra was woken up a few times over the last months to being neatly tucked in and the remnants of alcohol removed from the room. With clothes her neatly folded on the back of her chair. She aimlessly pats her hand over the the bedside table in an attempt to find either her glasses or a watch so she can see the time. Her fingers somehow manage to find her watch, the outer screen cracked from where it accidentally made a slight contact a few nights ago with the bedside table. 

She brings it up to her face and glances down at it. 3.15 it reads. Integra might not be at all with but she has a sneaking suspicion that it is not 3.15 am…she really needs to curb her drinking. Before the board had lost faith in her and when Walter and Alucard were still her with her. She'd allow herself 3 nights off a year. Where she would play a CD or record of her favourite band and drink till she passed out. And she would always be alone however no matter how much either one insisted. She humoured them once on her 21st birthday, but aside from that she much preferred her own company on those nights them being on her birthday, her father's birthday and on the day of his passing. She would have done her mothers birthday however the only thing she knows of for certain is that she died during childbirth and despite doing everything they could they just weren't able to save her. Her father never spoke to her about her after she'd asked once on her sixth birthday. It's why Integra keeps a journal so that if she herself were ever to pass away, then her children would know something about herself. Luckily all the important dates were all nicely spread out even ish through the year. She would most definitely need to add the London attack to her drinking roster.

She picks up a cigar from the draw of the table and swiftly lights it, enjoying her first tasting of nicotine of the day and grabs her glasses carefully slipping then onto her nose. An outward groan leaving her mouth as she remembers why she drank herself into this sort of state to begin with. The drilling and banging going on above providing the much needed motivation of getting up and dressed. She runs her hand through her glancing once more into the mirror and a shower she is in dire need of one of those judging by the smell. 

Ever since the attack, her senses have become heightened.The doctors say it's a common occurrence having to deal with sensory losses. The body's way of compensating due the loss or impairment suffered.

Integra however isn't so sure, she has a feeling there is something more occurring, she just can't place her finger on what exactly it is and why it is only now occurring. It's one of the other reasons Integra is so obsessed with the lower sublevels other than being the only two floors not needing to be basically rebuilt entirely from scratch. She was hoping to find something more about herself whilst she was down there. So far they had been unsuccessful in their search, as Seras had been nice enough to help her look.

She knows for a fact her father had a secret office/study on these floors. She just needs to find it. Something in regards to her mother or any genuine inkling as to what the hell was going on with her. 

She finishes off her cigar, extinguishing it out in a tumbler that's now become her make shift ashtray, and eases herself off of the bed looking around for some form of footwear trying not to embed anymore glass fragments into herself. She grabs a pair of slippers shakes them out just incase after noticing that her boots seem to be the cause of the glass.fragments as over to the left of the room one of her boots is ontop a smashed bottle and the other one seems to have smashed one completely. Running her hand along each foot brushing out the last glass fragments. She slips on the slippers and gracefully (stumbles haphazardly and just about recovers enough to not fall down) gets up.

As she manages to make her way to the door with no mishaps, listens to hear if she can hear anything the other side. Last thing she really wants to do in the state she is in is run into Seras. With everyone else she has interactions with Integra is able to with ease maintain her visual facade. However with Seras like many other thing she is finding it ever more increasingly difficult and complicated to maintain her numerous facades within the vampires presence. One raised eyebrow from Seras has tha ability to shatter at least two of them is she is left alone with her for any amount of time. Though Integra has noticed that she also has the same affect upon her. They both exist in an ever growing we are fine. I'm good. Just dont look too hard or touch me. And do not comfort me or acknowledge me when I may not look ok and we will be fine.

She isn't able to make out anything untoward however the bathroom is unfortunately a shared one, but being mid afternoon means that most likely she won't be up just quite yet. Theirs is an old repurposed changing room she had converted for them to use whilst she is stuck down here and the whole of upstairs was being rebuilt. Luckily for them there was also an entrance to the sublevels accessible for the outside which they had uncovered that was a DNA lock. Integra had managed to figure out its workings and uploaded Seras' into the system. Now the pair of them can come and go as they please.

Integra carefully slips out of the bedroom walks into the dimly lit hall, slowly making her way to the far end where the bathrooms located. As she passes the draculina's room she can make out the slight tossing of Seras in her coffin. Integra makes a mental note to be quick about her shower. 

Just as Seras has taken care of Integra, she in turn has done her part. Integra is many things a leech however is not one of them. A few times these past months Integra has spent her days holding her through her nightmares, picked her off the floor after Integra has awoken to the girl passed out in a weird mixture of vodka and blood. (Vampire vomit) and scooped her up got her cleaned up and into her coffin.

But since the conscription of the new hellsing soldiers Seras has refound her purpose and her drinking has subsided. Integra has yet to find this which suffice to say pisses her off even more, which leads to more drinking coupled with the lack of anything useful to do even more so. Even riding grows less pleasurable, she has often thought about just riding till she can't go any further and just make a new life there where she could possibly find herself. But in the same sentence she has no real life skills and will most likely be hunted down by both Seras and the table. Or even more of a frightening thought that noone would bother to in fact look for her. 

As Integra opens the door to the bathroom the full length mirror goading her from the corner of her eye. She strips herself down and turns on the shower, not even waiting for it to heat before she steps inside using the walls to support herself. As the water washes over her, Integra crumbles to the floor. Her back sliding down against the shower's walls as the pink hue of the water cascades over her form and descends down the drain. A loud scream reverberates around the shower cubicle, she hopes the water is flowing quick enough to drown out the sound to not awaken Seras. Her fits connects against the shower walls as she pounds against them letting her frustrations of the previous day out and the anger of the last few months. 

She mechanically reaches for the shampoo and begins the hellish process of washing her hair, roughly pulling out the knots as she does so. The pink hue of the water slowly fading away to leave a clear stream, clouding into a soapy foamy mess. As she washes out the remnants of shampoo, she picks up the conditioner and deftly applies it carefully working out the rest of the knots, breathing deeply and steadily trying to re-compose herself ready for the day ahead. Integra has decided to show Seras the letter and ger her view and advice on the matter. Maybe they could try doing some normal things for a change. 

Integra was in desperate need of a new wardrobe as all of her stuff was work attire apart from the one suit she had that certainly did not fit her anymore. She requires something of elegance yet not overtly feminine, but maybe something that did accentuate the fact she was a woman. But still screaming class and exuberance of wealth and ties in well with her more darker side in which she began to notice these last few months be it in music tastes or just general thoughts, to things which she finds amusing. Oh and if course it had to point out the fact that if you fuck with me, I can and will not hesitate to kill you. 

She gets out of the shower dries herself off has the towel firmly wrapped up around reaching for her dressing robe from the back of the door swiftly donning it upon herself. Giving a quick glance at herself in the mirror she seems a bit more alive more like herself. Walking over to the sink she begins her morning ritual of brushing her teeth same thing she has done since she was small enough to remember, as she begins working on the tip row a sharp pain shoots through her mouth as she brushes over her canines the brush slips from her fingers causing her to brush her left index finger up against her tooth. A dull numbing pain shoots through her finger as Integra feels this she looks up into the mirror and can see a set of fangs within her mouth. Not as protude as Seras or of Alucards they're subtle looking but sharp enough to cut. She hands grip the edge of sink as she steadied herself. She takes in a deep breath. Well she at least has a plan for the rest of the day she presumes. Going over all of the hellsing case files and finding out what the fuck is going on with her. Now she at least knew where to start with the presence of her fangs. 

She takes a final look at herself in the mirror before proceeding to leave the bathroom and begin the gruelling process of making her way back to the bedroom. She has certainly sobered up a bit more at this point. She might actually have something to eat today not actually remembering the last time which she did eat, not that that has ever been anything new even before the london attacks. She only really ate when Walter would bring her food even as a child food was never something that really bothered her much. 

As she passes the door to Seras' bedroom a soft soul piercing wail comes from within. Integra gently opens the door and approaches her coffin swiftly opens up the lid. Inside she finds Seras' shadows engulfing her wraping themselves around her trying to protect her. Being careful not to arouse her too abruptly Integra goes to sit her up and caresses the side of her face as she bends over the side of the coffin so that her lips are only millimeters away from her ear.

"Seras sweetheart, wake up. It's just a dream."

Seras eyes suddenly open, a deep red peering up into ice blue. "In..Integra?" Her eyes fade from their blood red hue back to their ocean blue hue and her shadows recede to their natural form. Her left arm and shadow right arm reach round Integra embracing her in a tight and warm embrace. "You're alive." Blooded tears streak down the draculina's face as she burries her head into the side of Integra's neck. "I..I thought...it seemed to real." 

A soft chuckle escapes Integras lips. "It will take an awful lot to get rid of me Seras. Speaking of.." 

Seras turns to look at her, unable to stop a yawn from escaping. Integra smiles softly down at her brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. 

"I will tell you once you wake up. Sleep it's only 3.50pm. You've got at least 4 more hours." Integra places a soft kiss ontop of her head and goes to stand up until she feels Seras arm grabbing into her own. 

"Please?...please don't go. Could you...could you stay with me, please?" She looks up at Integra with her large blue bloodshot eye blood-stained cheeks. 

A loud sigh can be heard coming from Integra, however she knows once she looks at her like that shes gone for and Seras could ask practically anything and she would do it for her.

"Fine. But you owe me for this. It's going to be a long night we have a lot of stuff we need to get done." She looks down into the coffin letting another sigh escape her. "Now move over so I can fit into this incepid thing." She tightens her robe around as Seras slides over and Integra eases herself inside, pulling her closer to her wraping her arms tightly around her as Seras rests herself against her chest ear directly over her heartbeat. Sweetly kissing her once more ontop if her head desperately wishing she could capture those lips with her own. 

"Good night Seras, sweet dreams." All of Integra's worries fading away once her draculina is safe in the confines of her warm embrace as she follows Seras into the land of nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Integra is going through some changes. Also feel free to shout out some ideas for good dates and bad ones ;) I've got a couple of ideas and final onefor Seras and Integra's where they open their eyes to each other.


End file.
